Hiding
Hiding is a game mechanic in which Jimmy Hopkins can escape from authority figures and lower his Trouble Meter. General information To hide, Jimmy must approach one of the various things he can hide in while not in the sight of his pursuers. If he is hiding from authority figures, his trouble meter drops rapidly and he can safely leave after a few moments. If he is running from other students or non-authority figures, hiding will partially reset his faction standing with the person who was chasing him. If Jimmy tries to hide while he is in the line of sight of his pursuers, they will forcibly drag him out of whatever he hides in. Hiding places Trash cans Trash cans are found all over both the academy and the town itself. While hiding in a trash can Jimmy can see over the top of it to make sure authority figures or enemies have left the area. He can push another student into a trash can by initiating a grapple and then pushing him into it. Lockers :Main article: Lockers The large lockers found all throughout the Bullworth Academy main building can be hidden in. Jimmy can look through the ventilation slats to make sure the coast is clear. Wardrobes Wardrobes are found in the actual dormitory rooms in the Girls' Dorm. They work the same way that lockers do, although the slits that Jimmy can see through have a slightly different shape. Portable toilets Portable toilets can be found in the park in Old Bullworth Vale, and at the carnival. Jimmy can look out of it through a peephole in the door when hiding in one. The animation in which Jimmy opens the door to the portable toilet has him standing outside of it until the gets the door fully open. Because of this it takes much longer for him to actually be hidden when trying to hide in a portable toilet. It's less risky and more efficient to look for a trash can, even if there's a portable toilet closer. They can also be vandalized. Vandalizing causes the door to fall off one hinge and hang crookedly, while human waste leaks from the door, so that the vandalized port-a-potty can no longer be used as a hiding spot. Portable toilets play a role in one mission, Revenge on Mr. Burton. In it, Jimmy has to vandalize three of them to force Burton to use a specific one near the edge of a hill. Flower pots Flower pots are concrete pots found in Mr. Hattrick's backyard. Empty ones are large enough for Jimmy to jump into them and hide. They are functionally identical to trash cans. Barrels Industrial barrels can be found a few places in Blue Skies Industrial Park, most notably the docks. Some barrels are full of fire; Jimmy obviously cannot hide in these. The empty barrels are functionally identical to trash cans. Gallery Hiding places TrashCan1.png|Trash can (Bullworth Academy) TrashCan3.png|Trash can (Main school building) TrashCan4.png|Trash can (Girls' bathroom, Gymnasium) TrashCan5.png|Trash can (Old Bullworth Vale and Bullworth Town) TrashCan2.png|Trash can (New Coventry) Locker.png|Locker (Main school building) Closet.png|Wardrobe (Girls' Dorm) PortableToilet.png|Portable Toilet Barrel.png|Barrel (Blue Sky Industrial Zone) HUD TrashCan_HUD.png|Inside a Trash can / Barrel Locker_HUD.png|Inside a Locker Closet_HUD.png|Inside a Wardrobe PortableToilet_HUD.png|Inside a Portable Toilet Category:Mechanics